Entre Tus Alas
by Mar and Emm
Summary: Todo por lo que había luchado se había esfumado, los sueños y las esperanzas fueron aplastadas. Te odio, te odio pequeño... no llegaste en el momento indicado, simplemente no estoy preparada.


**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

* * *

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes nos nos pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Meyer, el trama es completamente nuestro.

* * *

Hellaouu! (?) Me presento, soy Marie Emma, peeroo diganme Emma O Marie... O Marie Emma, LOL, bueno, mi pequeña Puquii me invito a hacer este fic, para matar demonios interiores... Las dos deseamos qe de verdad les guste el fic &... Bienvenidos

Hello! *-* Mmm.. soy Puquii, o mejor conocida como Mar, este fic ayudara a matar todo el pasado que nos atormenta, espero que podamos lograrlo. Bienvenidas sois :D Besotes

* * *

Entre Tus Alas.

**Sinopsis.**

Todo por lo que había luchado se había esfumado, los sueños y las esperanzas fueron aplastadas. Te odio, te odio pequeño... no llegaste en el momento indicado, simplemente no estoy preparada.

* * *

**ENTRE TUS ALAS.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Por un error.**

**"Por un error pueden suceder tantas cosas, pero nunca será lo mismo de nuevo"**

_Respira, respira…_

Mi mente lo repetía una y otra vez, no era tan tarde pero sabia que mi madre estaría esperándome ansiosa en casa. Cerré los ojos y deje de escuchar el parloteo de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Ella vive aquí en Port Ángeles y tenía que regresar temprano a casa, aunque para Alice hablar de vestidos era mas importante que dejarme salir libre de su casa.

Todo lo que me rodeaba era blanco y lleno de estantes, los pisos eran de mármol negro y toda tenía aspecto elegante y sostificado.

Típico en la familia de Alice Brandon.

—Amiga, de verdad debo irme. Se está haciendo tarde y ya sabes como se pone mamá cuando llego tarde a la cena —murmuré mientras recogía mis pertenencias.

Alice me miro con su mirada del gato con botas y luego asintió.

Ella misma sabía que era la realidad.

— ¿Quieres que mi padre te lleve?—preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, no quería molestar, además mi casa solo esta a unas cuantas cuadras.

—No, Alice, estaré bien.

— ¿Segura?

—Estoy perfectamente, puedo caminar unas cuantas cuadras.

Alice me miró indecisa, sabía que me reclamaría y me diría que no era necesario, pero ella me conocía. Sabía que no accedería de ninguna forma.

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería, lo sabía y mucho más: Lo sentía.

Salí de la gran casa de los Brandon para emprender mi pequeño y corto recorrido hasta mi casa, en donde podía sentirme segura. Podía sentir que estaba llegando, hasta tenía la vaga noción de poder escuchar a mi madre decir:

_Bella, apúrate, nena. La cena esta servida, no quiero que se enfríe._

Lo podía escuchar.

Tan solo unas cuantas cuadras más y estaría a salvo. Mi casa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la de Alice, y tenía la suerte de que tenía que seguir hacia adelante y luego en la sexta cuadra cruzar a la izquierda y listo.

Pero las cosas no pasaban como deseaba, simplemente la vida la tenía en contra de mí.

Me faltaban tan solos unas dos cuadras para poder llegar sana y salva, pero sabia que no pasaría, lo sentía. Y eso era lo que me aterraba.

Un hombre de aspecto robusto y de piel morena salió de un pequeño callejón que había cerca de unos locales de ropa interior, el hombre tenía aspecto muy desaliñado y sabía que por su ropa no se había bañado en días.

_O quizás nunca._

Mi pulso se aceleró, quizás sea por miedo o por que me estaba volviendo muy paranoica. Recé internamente para que ese hombre solo fuera a cruzar la calle y no me estuviera siguiendo.

Aunque mis intentos eran en vano.

.

.

.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más tensas, lo sabía, lo presentía. Pero las situaciones que me llevaron hasta aquí ya no estaban en mi mente, simplemente no podía pensar algo coherente.

Mi mente luchaba hasta más no poder, sabía que estaba en apuros. Pero a diferencia de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas, yo no tenía a nadie que me salvara.

Nunca lo tendría.

Intenté acelerar mas el paso, pero mis piernas no estaban dispuestas a ceder. Todo me daba vueltas y podía sentir sus respiraciones tan cerca de mí. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal al sentir otro grito proveniente de la persona del cual intentaba huir.

—Nunca te escaparas, muñeca —gritó, desesperado.

Podía sentir como mis pulmones botaban todo el aire contenido, estaba acorralada.

Gire mi cabeza para poder ver a que distancia me encontraba de él, tan solo unos cuatro pies. De verdad estaba muerta. Mi perseguidor tenía la mirada nublada por el placer y la lujuria, era de piel morena y ojos color negro como la noche, su cuerpo era grande y sus fachas daban a entender que no se había cambiado en semanas —o meses—, y estaba yo. Una pequeña chica de 1,58 cm de estatura intentando huir a duras penas de un gigante de 1,89.

Acelere mucho más el paso, pero sabía que no podría salir de esta. Lo presentía.

A pesar de que apenas estaba oscureciendo en Port Ángeles, no había ningún alma en las calles desiertas de este lado de la ciudad, y maldecía una y otra vez el porqué. ¿Porque no le pedí a Ángela que me acompañara? ¿O a Jessica?

Tantas personas que estaban dispuestas a acompañarme, pero tenía que ser yo.

Comencé a correr, porque el hombre que me seguía estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mí, intenté con todas mis fuerzas el controlar mis emociones y mis piernas para no caer, pero el piso tenía otro plan para mí.

Las lágrimas caían sin detenerse por mis mejillas, aterricé en el pavimento y había colocado mis manos para no golpearme en la cara, pero ese fue mi error. Porque ahora estaba atrapada.

Más lagrimas silenciosas caían por mis pálidas mejillas, al sentir como ese hombre se me aventó encima, impidiéndome levantarme. Sus manos me agarraron las mías, obligándome a permanecerlas en el suelo, mi cara estaba estancada en el suelo, sin poder moverla. Sólo veía por el rabillo del ojo su rostro, oscuro por las sombras.

Sin darme cuenta, había caído en medio de la nada. No había nadie. Nadie quien pudiera ayudarme, nadie que pudiera acudir a mis ruegos. Estaba _perdida_.

—Por favor, no —fue lo único que pude decir antes que ese hombre me moviera y quedará boca arriba, sintiendo todo su cuerpo sobre mí, lloré más cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los míos. Cerré mi boca y me concentré en mantener cerradas mis piernas, pero él era más fuerte. Me arrancó mis jeans y escuché su cremallera bajar —. ¡NO! —grité, pero su mano me tapó la boca, impidiéndome hablar. Con una mano agarró las mías arriba de mi cabeza, moví la cabeza, intentando no sentir sus labios cerca de mi boca, de mi cuello, pero era imposible.

Dejé de pensar, de luchar cuando lo sentí entre mis piernas y pasó lo inevitable.

Lloré en silencio, sólo gimiendo de dolor con cada estocada salvaje de él, me sentía partir por dentro. Cómo poco a poco me rompía. No pude entender cuando me arrancó mi camisa, y me besaba hasta donde su asquerosa boca podía alcanzar.

_Por favor, Dios, permítete desmayarme, no sentir esto. Que acabe ya._

Lloré más cuando él me soltó mis brazos y me agarró de las caderas, lo intenté golpear, pero él era muy fuerte, mis golpes eran caricias en su espalda, no podía gritar, su boca seguía sobre la mía. El dolor era demasiado fuerte, poderoso. Agonizante. Lo golpeé en el rostro y él me golpeó también, dejándome más débil.

Pude ver en mi interior como algo se rompía en mí, cómo una línea me atravesaba y me rompía en mil pedazos, sus jadeos y gemidos fueron lo único que escuché. Dejé de gritar, de gemir, me mantuve callada y sólo dejé a mis lágrimas salir. Cerré los ojos, la oscuridad detrás de ellos me dio un poco de consuelo.

Con el grito de ese infeliz, el hoyo negro cayó sobre mí, dejándome felizmente en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la luna sin estrellas. Era luna llena. De mis favoritas.

El aire frío me calaba hasta los huesos, miré mi cuerpo. Mi camiseta arruinada apenas me tapaba mis pechos, mis jeans estaban en su lugar, arruinados también. Me dolía el rostro.

Me senté con muchos esfuerzos y miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie. Estaba sola.

Lloré fuertemente, poniendo mis rodillas en mi pecho, y cubriéndome como niña pequeña, intenté no gritar pero fue imposible. No supe cuando tiempo lloré, cuánto grite, sólo sentí mi garganta seca y mis ojos ardiendo, fue entonces cuando me levanté, tropezándome varias veces.

Mi chamarra estaba a unos metros de mí, ni siquiera sentí cuando me la quitó, me agaché y la recogí, sólo poniéndomela para cubrirme mis pechos. Mi bolsa también estaba a su lado, apenas y la recogí, me aferré a ella, temblando.

Caminé tambaleante, con los hombros caídos, arruinada, con el dolor en mi cuerpo y la mirada lejana. No quería que mis padres me vieran así, tan arruinada, así que entré por la puerta de atrás, nadie la usaba y gracias a Dios, esa puerta daba a la cocina. A estas horas nadie estaría en la cocina, mis padres estarían en la sala, esperándome. Entré silenciosamente. Estaba completamente oscuro todo.

La cocina era un poco grande, a unos metros de la puerta de atrás, había unas escaleras, que daban al segundo piso. Las tomé, me ahorraba tener que pasar por el comedor, un pasillo y llegar a la sala, para tomar las escaleras de enfrente y ver a mis padres.

Estarían asustados, preocupados por mí, pero ahora yo no pensaba en nada, no podía dejar de recordar, con lágrimas ardientes cayendo en mi rostro, lo que pasó hace momentos atrás. Me dolía el corazón, el cuerpo…

De alguna manera, tenía que hacerles ver a mis padres que estaba aquí, pero primero me tenía que arreglar. Lo primero que pensé fue en hacer ruido, para que me vieran. No podía dejarlos esperar tanto tiempo y si me veían mañana, me iría peor.

Podía irme al baño y darme una ducha, quitarme este asqueroso olor. Podía fingir que estaba borracha… Pero no, Alice sufriría también las consecuencias, no me dejarían ir a verla de nuevo y creerían que nos drogábamos, o algo peor…

Además, seguramente le habrían llamado asustados porque no llegaba. Llevé mi mano a mi bolsillo de la chaqueta y saqué mi celular.

_Cinco llamadas perdidas de Alice. _

_Diez llamadas perdidas de Mami._

_Quince mensajes…_

Dejé de leer y volví a meterlo al bolsillo. Lo dejé en silencio cuando llegué a casa de Alice, creyendo que sólo tardaría media hora, como había dicho, no dos horas y media.

No podía decirles que acaba de salir de casa de Alice. No era tan tarde cuando salí y había una librería a la mitad del camino de nuestras casas, podía decirles que fui a por un libro y me tardé leyendo algunos más. Pero me preguntarían que dónde lo dejé.

_Diles que se te olvidó tu dinero y no lo compraste, que se te fue el tiempo leyendo los nuevos títulos… _

Sí. Es haré.

Llegué a mi cuarto y tomé mi neceser, primero me bañaría y quemaría esta ropa, me daba pena deshacerme de mi chaqueta, pero lo haría. No podría volver a verla. Al tomar mi neceser, pase por el espejo de mi tocador, me vi de reojo y me quedé paralizada, me acerqué a él y me quedé helada.

Mis ojos, antes brillantes, ahora estaban apagados, mi cabello hecho un desastre, mi hermosa piel crema, pálida y debajo de mi ojo izquierdo estaba morado. Mi ropa, lo que se alcanzaba a ver, completamente sucia y destruida. Mi pantalón, la parte de mi entrepierna, estaba llena de sangre, y me dolía, me punzaba en esa parte.

Volví a llorar, bajando los ojos, corrí al baño y me encerré. Me quité rápidamente la ropa, dejándola en amontonada en un rincón. Me metí a la ducha y me lave mi cuerpo fuertemente, queriéndome borrar todo de ese maldito hombre, lloraba en silencio, en sollozos quedos.

Al lavarme en mi sexo, lo sentí caliente, punzante. Me limpié la sangre de mis piernas, pero me derrumbé de nuevo, dejándome caer en mi culo y volviéndome a cubrir como hice antes, el agua caía en mi espalda, mis espasmos se hicieron más fuertes al cerrar los ojos y ver sus ojos negros demasiado cerca de mí.

— ¡NO! —grité, levantando la cabeza de golpe, temblando. Mi grito debió alertar a mis padres, porque segundos después escuché paso apresurados por las escaleras y toques en la puerta.

— ¿Bella? —era mi madre—. ¿Bella, mi niña, estás bien? ¿En qué momento llegaste? ¿Por qué hasta ahora, Isabella?

Su voz había pasado de preocupada a enojada, pero no pude contestarle, espere unos momentos más. Unos segundos.

—Isabella, sé que estas ahí, te escuché gritar…—vaciló un momento—. ¿Estás bien, hijita?

Me levanté llorando, dejé que el agua me limpiará el jabón, pero un tipo diferente de suciedad se quedó en mí. Los toques de mi madre se hicieron más ansiosos, y su voz más temblorosa.

—Bella, hija…

—Estoy bien, mamá —grité, con mi voz levemente temblando. _Tienes que hacer algo, para que el golpe que tienes en tu mejilla…_ Temblé—. Es sólo que… Me caí. Y, perdóname llegar tarde, mami, me entretuve en la librería leyendo los nuevos libros… Se me olvidó mi dinero aquí y no pude comprar nada.

Me era más fácil mentirle sin verla. No ver sus dulces ojos azules verme fijamente, con su sonrisa fácil. Aquí, sin verla, podía mentir con naturalidad.

—Ay, Bella —me regañó, suspirando—, a la próxima, avísame. Alice y yo estábamos muy nerviosas, llevas dos horas desaparecida, hijita. Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía.

—Lo siento, mamá…

—Termina de bañarte, hija. Ahora hablamos.

—Sí…—apenas lo dije en voz alta, lo suficiente para que me escuchará, escuché sus pasos alejarse y su voz, ya en su cuarto, seguramente con papá.

— ¡Te dije que estaría en la biblioteca, viejo!

Escuché el gruñido de mi padre, pero no puse atención en lo demás. Me terminé de bañar, con movimientos débiles. Levanté la cara al agua y recé para que el agua tibia me quitara la inflamación del golpe y las lágrimas. Estaba segura de que tenía los ojos rojos.

_Di que leíste un pequeño libro, con el que lloraste…_

¿Por qué ahora mi mente decía tan libremente las mentiras? Y mi boca igual.

Suspiré, cerrando la llave. Me sequé, sin ser capaz de verme al espejo y tomé una toalla, cubriéndome con ella, el cabello mojado, que me llegaba hasta la cintura, chorreaba en mi espalda, tome otra y lo sequé, sin sentir la fuerza con que lo hacía o si tenía fuerza.

Vi la ropa en el rincón y con odio la puse debajo del lavabo, en el gabinete donde guardábamos el cloro y shampoos. Mañana me desharía de ella. Daba gracias a que mañana fuera sábado y mis padres fueran a ver a mi abuela Swan, en la tarde mi hermana y yo iríamos.

Al salir del baño, nadie estaba en el pasillo, corrí a mi habitación y me encerré. Seguramente mi madre se había dormido y mañana me hablaría, mientras estábamos en la cocina de la casa de la abuela. Apenas fui consciente de ponerme la piyama y refugiarme en mi cama, pero la oscuridad se convirtió en mi peor enemiga.

Retazos de imágenes de manos aplastándome, sin dejarme mover, un aliento nauseabundo, un hombre moreno y grande encima de mí, el dolor, el sufrimiento, me acompañaron toda la noche.

Fue la primera vez que tuve pesadillas.

* * *

**A **pesar de que ha pasado mucho desde que decidimos escribirla, ha llegado la hora de porfin acabar con el pasado, de pedir nuestra liberación y es mediante esta Historia.

Besotes.

Mar & Emm.

* * *

**- Travesura realizada -**


End file.
